Faith Lumo-Mallumo
Lunaii= |-| Real Life= Basic Infomation Name: Faith Light Lumo-Mallumo (Nicknamed: Angel or Light) Gender: Female District: 6 Age: 15 Alliance: Brother Personality Faith is the opposite of her brother. Faith is kind, she is the kindest person you could ever meet. She cares for the injured, the sick, the helpless and pretty much everyone else. Faith believes that there is light and dark inside every single ones of us and tries to bring the light side out of every. Every deserves a second chance and that is what Faith does. Even if you have hurt someone in the past Faith will always been there for you. Faith is loving. She loves everyone. Every person. She is cheerful and happy at all times. Even if Faith is plunging to her death she will still be happy. She is laughable and funny at the right times. Faith loves life, she makes sure she takes every moment to be happy. She is gentle, fair and helpless. She helps out with the doctors and healers in the district. She takes care of people that take morphling. Faith is protective. She is protective of her brother and everyone round her. Even from a young age, Faith has loved her brother, her brother might not return that love but she loves him and is highly protective of him. Faith has been called the Angel. She is called this because of her warm and kind ways. She is like a guardian angel of the district. She helps everyone is is willing to help. Faith would give up her life for the people she loves. Faith is secretive. She keeps secrets to herself however she is trust-worthy. Any secret would be in safe hands in Faith. Faith believes in God and follows the path of God. Faith is known not to hurt a fly. The only reason she would ever hurt someone would be if they attacked her brother or anyone she cares deeply for. Backstory Faith was born to Hazel Lumo and Lucifer Mallumo. Before Faith and her brother's birth. Hazel and Lucifer met in a dark alleyway when Hazel was returning from her late job at the small hospital at the district. As Hazel passes him in the alleyway, she notices the blood dripping from Lucifer's arm. Hazel stops and asks whenever he needs help. Lucifer being the nasty, alone soul that he is, just asked her to go away. Hazel being the calm, nice soul that she is did not take this for a answer and calmly persuaded him to let her treat him. After a long time of arguing, Lucifer finally obliged to letting her help. However, he said that he wanted it to happen in secret. And so it did. Lucifer was treated by Hazel and as soon as she was done, Lucifer left in a hurry. It was not to the next night that Hazel passed Lucifer in the same alleyway and guess what. Lucifer's arm was dripping will blood once again. Hazel treated the arm again. It got to the talking and there relationship started. There relationship went on for some time and Hazel become pregnant with Faith and Abaddon. However, the lovely relationship wouldn't last. It was all part of all Lucifer's plan. Lucifer only went out with Hazel so he could make his ex-girlfriend fall in love with him once again. As so as Hazel heard, she dumped him and the ex-girlfriend did't even love him. Hazel died at the birth of Faith and Abaddon and unfortunately Lucifer killed himself because of the depression of love. Faith and Abaddon were both put into a orphanage at a young age however the orphanage couldn't deal with Abaddon's nasty, cruel ways and so Abaddon was thrown out onto the streets. Faith, couldn't live without her brother and left the orphanage. Since then Faith and Abaddon both lived on the streets. Some days they would live in friend's houses, some days on the street, some days they even lived on a train. They had no living family and as there parents weren't married they were given a double-barrelled name. Faith and Abaddon were poor and lived on there home, so sometimes they would have to steal or to be precise Abaddon would steal. Faith was a goody-too-shoes after all. This how they both lived there lives, poor, sick and homeless. At the age of 15, both were reaped to enter the Hunger Games. Faith made a promise to always take care of Abaddon however Abaddon is cruel and replied with a cruel comment. Token Faith's token is a angel wings hair clip. It is to symbolise her life at District 7 and how she was the angel of the district. Weapon Faith would prefer no weapon at all however in order to protect her brother she knows she must. She would like a ranged weapon preferably a Bow & Arrow. However, a sling, crossbow or any throwing weapon will do. Faith is known not to hurt a fly. However, the only ever reason for using a weapon is to protect the ones she loves. She has had a little bit of practice with a bow. Strengths Faith is good at adapting to new things and can pick things up fast. Her ability with a bow & arrow is good for little practice. Faith is very good with first aid. She is known to be talented at helping people when they are sick and injured. She is good with making shelters and a fire. Faith is good at adapting to new environments because she rarely stayed in one place in her life. She is good at setting snares and is able to identify if a plant is edible or not. Faith is also a good artist. This allows Faith to be skilled at Camouflaging. Faith can also create a slingshot out of little equipment. Faith can also sing and even dance a little. Weaknesses Faith is no skilled with hand-to-hand combat and prefers to be attacking by a distant. Faith isn't good with weight-lifting. She is also not too good with heights. Another weakness could be love. Her love of people can't be a large weakness as she usually hesitates before attacking someone. Fear Faith has a small fear of heights and she hates heights. She also has fear of her brother's death. Category:TheGreenMadHatter's Tributes Category:Tributes Category:District 6 Category:15 year olds Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Reaped Category:Siblings